


Chocolate Covered

by spiralicious



Category: Death Note
Genre: Community: fanfic_bakeoff, Food Porn, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-08
Updated: 2012-02-08
Packaged: 2017-10-30 19:08:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/335101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt has had enough of Mello’s chocolate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate Covered

**Author's Note:**

> For rebukes who asked me to write Death Note fic and salomesensei who tried to help me come up with ideas. And a special thanks to kiramaru7 who helped me out a lot with this fic. It’s my first Death Note fic.
> 
> I originally wrote this for fanfic_bakeoff, Secret Ingredient 04 "YWillful," for Team Pie under the username kattrip033 at livejournal.

Matt carefully licked the underside of Mello’s cock before wrapping his lips around the head. He worked his mouth up and down. Matt increased his speed as Mello’s moaning became more frequent and louder. Matt was rather pleased with himself…

“Mmmmmmm…creamy.”

Until he realized Mello was moaning over his chocolates.

Matt couldn’t believe it was happening again. He stopped what he was doing, reached out, and sent the box of chocolates flying. He was immediately shoved back and facing the barrel of Mello’s gun.

Mello didn’t fire. He instead stared at Matt, who was laying naked on the floor, panting, and surrounded by chocolates. One of the flying chocolates had wacked Matt in the face and left some chocolate behind on his skin.

Mello leaned forward and licked it off before pinning Matt to the ground and mashing and rubbing chocolates on to Matt’s skin before licking it off.

Mello decided he rather liked chocolate flavored Matt.


End file.
